S T O L E N
by blueangel11isdead
Summary: Deprived of her innocence and virginity, Serenity Wheeler is left alone, naked and raw to wonder the cold empty streets after being raped... until a certain handsome, rich, coldhearted CEO comes and shelters her from her pain...[SERENITYxSETO]
1. Lost

Hey guys! Oh my gosh! I feel so bad for starting another story! But since I deleted one of my stories, I guess I deserve a little treat! I promise I'll update my other stories! Wow… it's weird… this is my FIRST un-crossover story that I don't plan on deleting (Hopefully)

**Summary:** Deprived of her innocence and virginity, Serenity Wheeler is left alone naked and raw to wonder the cold empty streets after being raped, until a certain handsome, rich, cold-hearted CEO comes and shelters her from her pain…** SERENITYxSETO**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I would be stinking rich living in a big mansion and doing nothing but sleep, sleep and more sleep! Plus, this wouldn't be considered fan fiction then!

**"_Italics_" with quotations around them are a person's thoughts...**

**

* * *

**

**S T O L E N**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1 **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**LOST and FOUND**

* * *

Alone.

Lost.

Robbed.

She lay forgotten in the empty streets… her mind blurring away and speeding down each second from all the pain…

Raped.

Naked.

Bleeding.

Her once-shiny brown hair was infested with dirt, grime and god knows what… her lively honey-brown eyes stared blankly into the dark night, her silhouette clashed against the sky…

The taste of blood lingered in her mouth…

Bitter and Sweet…

They took more then her innocence…

They took her spirit,

Her soul,

Everything.

Left with nothing but a body, they left her in the middle of the street, waiting for her body to decay and rot away until her existence is no more…

She slowly lifted a finger to her face… and felt the permanent scars embedded, "_Why?_" she wondered, "_Why me?_"

The pain between her legs began to throb even more, she let out a choke of pain, more tears flooded her face, flushing away the dirt and grime leaving a trail of purity… but what's one single line going to do?

What about the rest of her?

Scars after scars… bruises after bruises…

She wrapped her arms around her chest, somehow giving her a sense of false security…

She huddled up in a little ball and hid her face beneath a mass of dirty hair… a mixture of saliva and blood dripped openly down her body…

"_Joey…_" her mind screamed, "_Joey! I need you!_"

What would his big brother think of her now?

Would he laugh?

Would he cry?

He always said he would protect her no matter what… he always said he would be there for her…

He lied.

* * *

A man with chocolate brown hairdrove down the dark road, "_Another day of hard work…_" Seto Kaiba thought as he turned right, taking a shortcut down a dark alley, "_Damn that Mutt-faced-dog-breathe Wheeler, going around talking shit about me again… and he thinks I can't hear him…_" 

"I really need to get another driver," he muttered under his breath as he narrowly missed hitting a light, "I shouldn't have fired the old one…"

As he drove down the dark alley… "_Is this place abandoned or something?_" He wondered incredulously, "_There's absolutely no one here…_"

He looked around the empty street… when suddenly; he jolted to a sudden stop, almost losing control. What he saw… almost freaked the crap out of him…

"What…" he said in shock as he opened the car door and ran to the figure lying down on the street… he gasped when he saw her naked figurine…

…So… Unreal…

Her nude body laid lifelessly on the floor, her brown her spread over her face… her hands were in a little bundle in front of her chest… she looked…

…Beautiful…

Seto looked in amazement at the angel in front of him… "_Fallen Angel_" was the first two words that came to mind, "_A goddess…_"

He shook his head as he tore his eyes off of her, "_Why am I feeling like this?_" he thought furiously, "_Why? You don't even know her… do you?_"

He bent down and brushed her hair away… "_So… familiar…_" he fingered her facial expressions, Serenity's jaw tightened slightly and she shook from the cold climate, "_I… know her… I've seen her before…_"

He picked her up exposing her breasts and vaginal area, she shivered but still remained unconscious, suddenly, a feeling Seto's never felt before seeped into his body… a feeling of pleasure, desire… and lust…

He tried his best to ignore this strange… feeling, but somehow… it would go away… he set her gently into the backseat of the car and wrapped her around with his large blue trench coat. Serenity frowned slightly and her face broke into a slight smile, Seto felt his heart pounding faster and faster as her smiled broadened… how he wanted to taste those pink luscious lips of hers… "_Snap out of it Seto!_" he instructed himself fiercely, "_You don't even know her!_"

He sighed and slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat and started the car, "_You're just working too hard… you'll forget this feeling in the morning._" He calmed down slightly as tried making himself feel better by covering up his truth, "_Yes, you'll forget about her in the morning… right when she wakes up, you're kicking her out…Piece of cake…_"

If only he knew… that forgetting about her will be as about as far away from "_A piece of cake_" as it can get…

* * *

LOL! What do you think? I have to admit, I felt a bit uncomfortable typing this… LOL! I hope you guys like it… don't forget to REVIEW! **Constructive Criticism** is **always welcome**! 

♥**Luv**

Star-Blue-Angel


	2. Memories

YES! I FINALLY updated! I'm SO sorry for the long wait!

**IMPORTANT: **This CHAPTER contains RAPE... so beware...

Anyways, on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**S T O L E N**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

**Lost Memories**

**

* * *

**

**_(-Flashback-)_**

* * *

"Sis, you better start heading home. It's getting dark." Joey looked down at Serenity, and gave her a gentle smile. 

"Don't worry big bro." She answered, her eyes gleaming and full of pride and love, "I'll have time, I have a secret shortcut."

The two of them brother and sister, shared a bond no one could understood… they've lived far apart…haven't talked to each other in years, but yet, the bond was still there.

Clear and Bold.

Joey gave his sister a big hug before replying sternly, "Nah, you should head home now, before it gets dark. Are you sure that little shortcut of yours is safe? Sounds dodgy to me."

"Don't worry!" Serenity reassured him, "I've taken it many times, and you take a turn at this corner street, and then go through this alley-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Joey interrupted her with a slight frown, "You can't go through there! An alley? What were you thinking?"

"Joey…" Serenity whined slightly, "Don't worry!

Joey rolled his eyes slightly, "Listen, Serenity, I do not want you taking some dumb shortcut just because it's two minutes faster."

"Actually, twenty minutes." Serenity added hopefully.

Joey rolled his eyes once more, and yelled exasperatly, "I don't care! I want you taking the long way home! I don't want you getting raped by some freak or weirdo on the street just because you wanted to get home twenty minutes faster!"

"But Joey-"

"Fine, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked her.

Serenity sighed slightly, "No, it's okay, I can walk home the long way… alone."

"Promise?" he smiled at her slightly.

"Promise."

"Anyways, you better get going, it's almost 7 o'clock!" he replied, checking his watch.

"_7 o'clock…_" the time jotted a memory in Serenity's mind. "_Oh no! I promised mom I'd get back before seven for her business party! I totally forgot!_"

"Err- Joey." Serenity asked in a forced calm voice, "What's the exact time?"

"Umm…" he said checking his watch again, "About… six forty-five. Why? Do you need to go somewhere or something?"

"No! Of course not!" Serenity chucked nervously, she noticed that her voice was higher pitch than usual, "I was just… curious!"

"_I can't tell Joey about my moms party!_" she thought to herself, "_He'll know for sure I'm going to take the shortcut and he'll come with me! I don't want to burden him some more!_"

"Bye Serenity!" Joey said giving his sister a big hug before jogging off towards his home.

"Bye Joey." Serenity took one last look at her brother, before she too, jogged off.

"Sorry Joey!" She grimaced as she sped through the alley; darkness has fallen completely… emphasizing the shadows along the dark pathway.

"_Don't look around, don't look around…_" Serenity told herself furiously. Yes, she took this shortcut a lot, but never this dark, and she can tell you, it wasn't very inviting.

"Almost home!" she gasped for air as she slowed down to a mild jog. Suddenly, out of the blue, she heard footsteps behind her… she quickly whirled around, her senses alert.

"Who's there?" She squeaked, her voice was full of fear and anxiety. "Who are you?"

Nothing happened.

No reply.

No footsteps.

Nothing.

"_Haha…_" she laughed nervously to herself, "_My mind's playing tricks on me again._"

She regained her run quickly speeding off, but he other pair of footsteps returned as well. She quickly stopped and turned around slowly again. Her whole entire body was shaking. Her mind told her to just run for her… but the message just wouldn't seem to get to her legs.

"Who's there?" She asked, nearly hysterical. "Leave me ALONE!"

She broke into a fast run; but suddenly, out of thin air, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"HELP!" Serenity screamed in fear as the person pinned her to the floor. "SOMEONE HELP GET THIS FREAK OFF OF ME!"

"Stop wasting your breath, no one can here you!" The stranger chuckled cruelly as he ripped off her blouse. She shrieked again, and tried to push him off. But all her efforts were in vain; he was just too strong for her. She tried screaming some more; but the man slapped her across the face and held a knife to her throat.

"Shut up missy or I'll cut you up like a lamb." He whispered.

He placed his lips furiously on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Serenity squealed in pain as he bit hard into her lips making blood gush out. But in a wave of surprise, Serenity managed to get her foot between his legs and kneeled him hard in the crotch.

He groaned in pain and rolled off of her, clutching his groin and cursing under his breath. Serenity took this opportunity to escape; but before she even made an attempt, another pair of hands grabbed and dragged her along the ground.

"You little BITCH!" A man spat out in disgust; as he kicked her in the stomach, making her double over in pain, gasping for breath. Serenity crouched up the wall in fear… and that was when she a good look at her surroundings.

There wasn't only one man… there wasn't two either… there was about a total of 7 men surrounding her, all laughing evilly, or eyeing her lustfully.

"_Oh my gosh!_" she thought fearfully as tears glazed her eyes. "_I'm going to get gang raped… and there's no one to help me!_"

Suddenly, one of the biggest looking guys shoved her up against the wall and brought his lips to her ear. She could feel his hands running down her body, and his saliva dripping down her neck. "Did you have fun when you kneel our boss in balls?"

"I-I-I-I'm –S-S-SORRY!" She sobbed hysterically, "I'll, I'll take him to the hospital! Please- please don't, don't hurt me!"

The man merely threw his head back and laughed, "It's a bit too late for that now honey. You should've known what you were getting into when you first stepped into our territory."

"Hey! How should be do her?" One of the gang members asked.

"Take turns I guess." Another one suggested, "I want second dibs."

"No way pal! I want to get…"

But Serenity couldn't listen to the rest of the conversation. "_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! They're planning how to rape me!_"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" the man who was holding her down shouted angrily, "Let me get through first and then you guys can argue about it!"

He then turned his attention to Serenity, and completed the task of ripping of the rest of her clothes.

He began feeling her nude figure, and the rest of the gang started masturbating right there.

Serenity whimpered in fear… as the man pinned his body against hers and she could feel him hardening. "Do you feel that sugar?' he smirked as he trailed saliva along her neck. "It's the feeling of pleasure… for me that is."

The man tore of his pants urgently and Serenity gasped at the sight of his large member. He placed himself at her entrance and gave a cold harsh laugh. "Ready for me Princess?"

"No… no… please… no… I'll do anything!" She begged as she squirmed madly against his hold.

"Too late." As he plunged deep inside of her…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-End Flashback-)**_

* * *

BEEP 

BEEP

BEEP

"She's okay, don't worry. No life Threatening situations."

"She's awake?"

"No, not yet, sadly, but she should be soon."

"Can I come in to see her?"

"I'm sorry, no guests are allowed now, but you can check back tomorrow to see-"

"I'M HER GOD DAMN BROTHER! I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HER!"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba's orders. No one's allowed to enter the room."

"Why the hell would he make an order like that?"

"I really don't know, maybe you should ask him." The nurse replied timidly.

"I think I will."

"He's in his office." The nurse said scurrying away, happy to be rid of the pesky visitor.

Joey was in a crabby mood, in the morning, he got a call from Kaiba's secretary saying that his sister was at his place, and that she was unconscious…

…Barely alive, they said…

He ran there as fast as possible… and now they won't let him in? Damnit, Kaiba was going to have to do a LOT of explaining.

He was about to knock on Kaiba's door… when a female voice inside caught his attention.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, for all your help. If you hadn't found her… I don't know what I would've done." The woman's voice was soft, and shaky, and it was numb sounding, as if she was suffering from a bad cold.

"You're welcome." Kaiba's replied curtly.

"Do you… think you know what happened?"

Joey pushed his ears against the doorknob hanging on to every word.

"The doctors are still doing checks, but by what I saw, I think the most likely explanation is probably… rape."

Joey felt his jaw drop and his heart sunk… his little sister… his baby sister… got RAPED?

There was a sob as he heard the women sobbing hysterically. She continued for some time, before she slowly stuttered, "I, I wonder, if, if, if, Joey- knows."

"I'm pretty sure he does know."

"How?"

"Well, the fact that he's right outside this door listening to our conversation…"

Joey heard footsteps, then the door suddenly opened and Joey felt splat face-first on the floor.

"What the hell was that for Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed rubbing his sore face.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" Kaiba smirked slightly.

"Yah? Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to call up someone and tell them their sister is almost dead, and then when the person comes along, you order some dumb nurse not to let them in!"

"Do you really think I'd let you in the room? You'd probably trip and fall on the equipment and kill your own sister." He retorted back calmly.

"Why you-"

"That's enough Joey."

Joey whirled around… to find that the "woman" was his very old mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Same reason that you are."

There was an awkward silence amongst the three of them… when suddenly; the doctor came rushing into the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Wheeler! I have good news! Serenity is awake!"

* * *

Teehee, I'm ending it here! Hope you all enjoyed it! 

**Shout out to all my Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Sailor Ra**

**Landi McClellan**

**Shana**

**Bloodstoner**

**Svakee2000**

**SetoxSerenity**

**Gsama**

**Sweetnaughtylittleangelgirl**

**Tango Romancer**

**lil-saturn-goddess**

**ss2vegito**

**kiyoshi-wheeler**

**Wicked**

**TK Macintosh**

**Seto's Only Love**

**Silent-cows**

**Yours1515**

**Tweetyzgal**

**Sorceress Vanessa**

**Starr fish Lover**

**Joeys Girl**

**I'm the king of the WORLD**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**rses**

**Ancient Dreams**

Please R and R, remember, **Constructive Criticism** is A**LWAYS welcome**!


	3. Aftermath

Yeah! Chapter 3! This is a fast update! Well, compared to my other ones anyways. The last update took… about a year! EEKS!

Hmm… **700 people** read chapter 2, yet only **14 people** bothered to review. Ah well, that's what you get for having an annoying hit counter. :( But seriously, come on people, **GIVE ME SOME LOVE!** :'(

Teehee, **more love means ****faster updates**. :) (LMAO! I can't believe I'm bribing you people…)

Anyways, sorry about that, on to chapter 3! I was actually going to write this next week, but then I'm like "Why wait, you have time right now... write it!" So I did... and HERE IT IS!

"_Italics_" with quotations are a persons thoughts. (Most of the time anyways, you'll know when it's not, because I'll make it really obvious.)

**IMPORTANT: **Hmm… should I **switch to Japanese names**? Because lately, I've been watching Subtitled YGO episodes… and I like the Jap names WAY better… so… should I switch?

Also, this chapter might be boring for some of you, but it contains VERY important information, which may play a big part in future chapters.

* * *

**S T O L E N **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Aftermath**

* * *

Serenity woke up with a start, her blood pressure high, her mind racing, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. 

"_Where, where am I?_" she looked around the room, bewildered. She was surprised to find herself on a hospital bed… surrounded by weird machines and… she shuddered slightly when she saw, surgery knives and scissors. "_Why am I in a hospital?_"

Suddenly, to add more confusion, her mother, Joey, and a doctor bustled into the room. Her mothers' eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying, and Joey had a very sober look on his face.

"_Something's wrong… Joey never looks like that… unless…_"

"Serenity!" her mother sobbed, as she flung herself on her daughter. "Are you all right?"

"Yes mother… why wouldn't I be?" Serenity asked anxiously, as she stared at her brother. "Why am I here? Did something happen?"

Her mother looked up at her, "You mean, you don't… remember?"

"Remember what?" Serenity asked, her eyes wide. "_Why is everyone staring at me like that? What happened?_"

Her mother looked up at the doctor, who sighed gravely, "Ms. Wheeler (1), and Joey, can I please talk to you outside for a second?"

Serenity was starting to get extremely freaked, "Why? What happened? Why can't I hear? Did something happen? Did I do something? It is something bad? Am I going to die?"

"No, no, Serenity, calm down." The doctor replied, "This has nothing to do with you, so don't you worry. But- don't you remember why you're here?"

Serenity shook her head vigorously.

"Well, you had a bit of trouble with your eyesight (2), it seems as though you fainted last night when you were walking home. But don't worry; it's no trouble at all. We'll get you fixed, and back to normal in no time."

Ms. Wheeler and Joey all gaped at the doctor.

"Shall we… go outside?" the doctor asked, opening the door.

"Err- yes, of course." Joey said snapping to his senses.

* * *

"Wow, never knew doctors could lie like that!" Joey shook his head in amazement, as they shut the door firmly behind them."It sounded so… natural." 

The doctor smiled slightly, "You get used to the lying after a while… and it just comes out naturally. You'd be surprised at how much doctors lie… to the patients of course." He added hastily.

Joey shook his head once again, "I ain't never marrying a doctor."

The doctor gave a grim smile. "Anyways, we better get down to business."

Ms. Wheeler and Joey gave the doctor their full, undivided attention.

"What happened to Serenity? Why can't she remember?" Ms. Wheeler asked.

"This situation is quite common." The doctor replied curtly, "Sometimes, when a person goes through a great shock… they suffer temporary amnesia as the after effect, which means they can't remember anything that happened during the shock… or as in this case, when she was raped. She has no memory of it."

"What do you mean… by temporary?" Joey asked. "Does this mean… that everything will come back to her eventually?"

"I don't know… there's a chance she could remember, there's a chance she couldn't. It all really depends. Sometimes, a person just naturally remembers, suddenly, and unexpected. Or the worse case; another great shock, or something similar to her experience, might trigger a memory and she could remember everything. This could lead to… insanity."

"Can we prevent that from happening?"

"Well, that would be like watching a two year old… for the rest of your life." The doctor implied, "You'd have to keep an eye on her all the time."

"Yeah, we'll do that!" Joey argued, "I can't let my sister just go… insane like that!"

"But think about the damage that'll do on her?" the doctor replied, "How would you feel if you had a person following you constantly. No privacy, no alone time. It's like having a second shadow."

"Than, doctor, what do you suggest we do?" asked Ms. Wheeler, who seemed to be on the verge of tears again.

"I would suggest, acting as normal as possible, but don't let her go out alone, make up an excuse to drop her off at the mall if she's going shopping. Or offer to walk her home, casual things like that." The doctor answered, "And don't force her to never remember, sooner or later, she'll remember on her own. I believe that's the safest way. But when she does remember, first thing is, calm her down, but if that doesn't work, send her to the emergency room. We'll deal with her."

Joey and Ms. Wheeler stood there… dazed…

"Anyways, I'll go in and check on Serenity, I'll leave you two to discuss what you want to do." And with that, the doctor strolled back into Serenity's room.

"_How could this happen to poor Serenity?_" Joey thought bitterly, "_Anyone, anyone in the world… and it just HAD to be my baby sister…_"

"Mom…" Joey suddenly spoke up, his voice was numb and shaky, "I'm sorry…"

"What? Why?" Ms. Wheeler asked, clearly bewildered why her son was to blame for her daughter's rape.

"It was my fault… I should've walked her home that day." He said, as tears began to slowly stream down his face, "I thought she was going to listen to me… and take the long way home… I didn't think she'd still take the shortcut. I should've came with her…"

"Joey, it's not your fault." His mother replied kindly, giving her son an awkward hug, "It was nobody's fault… things like that… happen…"

"I know mum…" Joey replied solemnly. "_But why did it have to happen to Serenity?_"

* * *

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight… Serenity was RAPED? Like, real rape… when the rapists private part actually goes in her-" 

"-Yes! Real rape!"

"How… how did it happen?"

"She took a shortcut home."

"Weren't you with her though?"

"Yeah, but I left."

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HER! ARE YOU STUPID!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tristan, calm down!" Yugi said as he tried to suppress Tristan from beating the crap out of Joey. But surprisingly, Joey didn't try to move, or even block him. He merely stared at the floor, with his head hanging low. "It was nobody's fault! How was Joey supposed to know Serenity was going to get hurt?"

"WELL! He could've at least WALKED her home! Are you CRAZY Joey! Letting her walk alone in the dark!" Tristan yelled angrily, making several people nearby the school jump in fright.

Once again, Joey didn't bother to retort anything offensive back, he regained his head down position, and said nothing.

"Joey?" Tea asked timidly, "Are you okay?"

Joey didn't reply.

"Joey?" Tea asked, once again, more strongly this time, almost as if she were demanding, "Are you okay?"

"NO Tea. I'm not okay." He replied, his voice was hollow and dry, "My sister just got raped and it's all my fault. Do you think I'd be okay?"

"No Joey!" Tea said, as tears began to form, "It wasn't your-"

But before she could finish, Joey got up from their little "spot" beside the huge birch tree, and walked away from the gang.

"-Fault…" Tea finished lamely as she watched Joey stroll away…

* * *

Joey wondered around the school… he didn't feel like going to English Class… and he _especially_ didn't want to talk to Tristan… or anyone as a matter of fact. 

"_What am I going to do…Where am I going to go?_" he thought to himself…

He walked and walked… until he found himself in front of Kaiba Corp.

"_I know! I'll visit Serenity!_"

He dashed into the building, and ran towards Serenity's room, but as he was about to enter… he heard voices again… _Male_ voices… and they certainly weren't the doctors…

"_God damn it! What is it with me and coming in at the worst time… and accidentally eavesdropping on peoples conversations!_" He thought angrily… "_I won't eavesdrop, I won't eavesdrop…_"

But he felt his face edge towards the door…

"…_Ah, screw it…_"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! (Sort of...lol) 

(1) I think that's her name… is it? LOL, I'm stupid. :(

(2) I remember in the dubbed anime version, she had trouble with her eyesight and stuff… but she got it fixed in the end. Just making sure you all know :)

DONE! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! I was in a rush to update! But I hope you liked it! I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer! Like... WAY LONGER. :)

Anyways, the **HALL OF FAME** (You know you want to be on it –_Nudge, nudge_-):

**Starr Fish Lover**

**Landi McClellan**

**ANAYAS-CREATOR**

**Sailor Ra**

**Silent-Cows**

**Miss Setsuki**

**SetoxSerenity**

**SwordPrincess**

**lil-saturn-goddess**

**Darksas**

**KiWingz**

**FireFairy032003**

**ShadowXAngel**

Anyways, **REVIEW** PLEASE!** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM** IS WELCOME!


End file.
